Timeline
The timeline is a list of years which the Riddles and Brad have gone back to visit: Past *1464 they visit Leonardo da Vinci in ep 12a (as he was born ~1452, this would make him ~12 years old) *1658 they visit Isaac Newton (earlier affirmed born in 1643) meaning he is ~15 years old) *1692 they visit Johann Sebastian Bach (born 1685) in episode 1a when he is ~7 years old. *???? Bach visited for 2nd time (Berby sent them forward) since Bach died in 1750 it would've been prior to then. *1736 they visit Catherine the Great in Germany. As she was born ~1729 she would've been ~7 years old. *1743 they visit George Washington who since he was born in 1732 would be approximately 11 years old *1805 they visit Mary Shelley (born ~1797) when she's approximately 8 years old. *1844 in ep 6a I Am Tomioka Tessai they visit Tomioka Tessai (born ~1837) at approximately seven years old *1878 they visit the Wright Brothers in Iowa. Wilbur/Orville were born 1867/1871 so they would only have been approximately twelve and seven years old. *1881 they visit Houdini (born~1874) for 1st time at start of episode 2b when he is ~7 years old *1884 episode 1b they visit Marie Curie when she is approximately 17 years old (the start of the episode mentions she was born in 1867, which corresponds with her real birth year) **this was 11 years before Maria Salomea Skłodowska married Pierre Curie in 1895, so she wouldn't have changed her name yet) *???? Marie is visited for 2nd time after a fast-forward. This would've been prior to her death in 1934. She is shown discovering something that glowed green, perhaps 1898 since that is when she discovered radium and polonium. Pierre does not appear. *1904 they visit Amelia Earhart in ep 12b. She's accurately specified as being born in 1897 at the start of the episode, indicating she is ~7 years old when they meet her. *1909 they visit Golda Meir, who since she was born in 1898, would be ~11 years old *1912 they visit Houdini for 2nd time at end of episode 2b (31 years later he is 38) *1921~1922 after a fast-forward to when Amelia is older, they are in a grounded plane with her. Amelia didn't receive flying lessons until 1921 when she was 24 years old, so it was probably not meant to be any earlier than that. Amelia specifies this was the Canary, a bi-plane she purchased in the summer (~July) of 1921, so it definitely happened after that. Amelia was setting records by October 1922 (her training was over) so it would've been before then. *1928~1931 after a 2nd fast-forward to when Amelia is even older, Xavier says "Berby says it's eleven years later and we're over the Atlantic Ocean". Amelia's first trans-Atlantic flight was in 1928, which was 11 years after 1917, which was 4 years prior to Amelia's flight training, so this math doesn't match up with actual history. Present day *in episode 12b I Am Mary Shelley, Xavier says "two hundred years later" (not "over") in respect to people enjoying Frankenstein, which was published 1 January 1818, so this indicates it is EXACTLY the year 2018, at least in that episode (it might be 2019+ in other episodes) *1878 is described by Brad as "over one hundred and forty years ago" in We Are the Wright Brothers, indicating 2018+ *1743 was described as "over two hundred and seventy five years years ago", indicating 2018+ *1736 is described as "over two hundred and eight years ago" by Xavier in I Am Catherine the Great, indicating 2016+ *1909 was described as "over one hundred years ago" in 4b, indicating 2009+ *1658 was described as "over three hundred and fifty years ago" in 4a, establishing 2008+ *1805 was described as "over two hundred years ago" by Xavier, indicating 2005+ *1904 was described as "over a hundred years ago" in 12b, establishing 2004+ *1844 is described as "over a hundred and fifty years ago" by Brad, indicating 1994+ *1692 was described as "over three hundred years later" in ep 1, establishing 1992+ *1884 was also described as "over a hundred years ago" in 1b establishing 1984+ *1464 was also described as "over five hundred years ago" in 12b establishing 1964+ Category:Content